Lonely
by kyona-saye
Summary: Lorsque Moï entra dans la taverne de Telma, il fut surpris de ne pas entendre l'habituelle voix babillarde de Jehd. Contrairement à ce que le silence laissait penser le groupe était bien là, installé à leur table habituelle, avec néanmoins l'ajout d'une tête châtain qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Ce soir, Link était là. Mais dans quel état ? OS


Lorsque Moï entra dans la taverne de Telma, il fut surpris de ne pas entendre l'habituelle voix babillarde de Jehd pleine d'ardeurs que s'évertuait toujours à refréner Ash sous le regard affectueux de Lafrel. A la place, un silence reposant régnait dans le repère de la Résistance. Curieux, il passa devant Telma qui lui rendit son salut par un clin d'œil charmeur et à son air surpris par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres taquines. Moï rejoignit la petite salle attenante qui leur tenait lieu de rassemblement.

Contrairement à ce que le silence laissait penser le groupe était bien là, installé à leur table habituelle, avec néanmoins l'ajout d'une tête châtain qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, découverte du bonnet vert si particulier qu'il portait depuis le début des troubles frappant Hyrule. Link avait le visage enfoncé dans ses bras et demeurait parfaitement immobile sur la table ronde. Ash était en train de le recouvrir d'une chaude couverture brune qu'elle traînait toujours avec elle dans sa grande prévoyance avant chaque quête qu'elle entreprenait. Jedh était plongé dans ses pensées, un livre abîmé à la main et Lafrel lui fit signe d'approcher. Moï contourna le meuble pour s'asseoir à son côté. Le vieil homme répondit à ses questions muettes quant à la situation à voix basse:

« Il était déjà là lorsque Ash est arrivée. Seule Telma sait depuis quand. Glacé et couvert de neige d'après la patronne. »

Moï avisa le sol à la recherche de quelques flaques disparates qui s'étendraient sur le bois poli autour des pieds de la chaise occupée par son ancien élève en escrime. Mais sans rien trouver capable d'attester depuis quand Link y était.

« De la neige ? Le massif des Pics Blancs ? »

Avait-il osé escalader la montagne à l'entente des troubles qui semblaient l'agiter ?  
Ash le renseigna avec ce qu'elle savait après avoir bordé de son mieux le cadet du groupe et s'être assise à son tour.

« Il m'y a retrouvée après que Telma l'ait rencardé. A vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas à l'y voir. Avant même que je ne lui parle de l'inhabituelle présence du yéti en terres zoras il semblait déterminé à s'y rendre. Je l'ai averti que le blizzard empêchait toute progression à qui ne connaissait pas le chemin mais ce n'est visiblement pas cela qui l'a arrêté. J'ignore s'il est parvenu au sommet mais le yéti n'est pas reparu et, fait marquant, le blizzard s'est calmé. Ton protégé est très intriguant Moï. »

Le toalien inclina la tête d'un air pensif. Link était-il responsable de ce changement où s'agissait-il d'une coïncidence ? Un fait semblable relaté par le père Reynald de Cocorico lui revint alors en mémoire:

« Il s'est produit quelque chose de similaire avec la montagne de la mort. Après une hostilité incompréhensible de la part des gorons, Link s'y est rendu et à son retour tout était revenu à la normale, signala t-il à ses compagnons.

\- Si je peux me permettre, intervint Lafrel. Le même scénario s'est produit au domaine zora tantôt. Le lac Hylia vide, le village aquatique absolument gelé puis, comme par miracle, ce jeune homme qui apparaît parmi les proches de Telma sitôt la disparition soudaine de ces problèmes. »

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension puis tombèrent dans un silence pensif. Chacun réfléchissant à la raison qui aurait poussé un garçon de ferme ignorant à quitter ses pâturages natals pour s'embarquer dans une quête risquée et aussi aléatoire alors même que son objectif initial d'après Moï; retrouver les enfants du village de Toal, était accompli. Lafrel leur fit part qu'il était tout à fait possible que le garçon, doté d'un puissant sens de la justice et du devoir, n'ait pu ignorer les troubles, plus mystérieux que dangereux mais indéniablement inquiétants, qui planaient sur le royaume d'Hyrule. Cependant il lui semblait que quelque chose d'autre se dissimulait derrière les explications qu'ils pouvaient déduire de son comportement malgré le mutisme du jeune bretteur.

Jehd lui, s'interrogeait surtout sur l'origine de la tunique qu'arborait Link depuis sa disparition du village avec les autres enfants et dont il s'était moqué en le traitant d'imitateur du Héro des Temps Anciens dont il avait découvert une gravure dans un très vieux livre. Le tissu était plus usé à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient Link, attestant des épreuves et de, il se le demandait très fort, l'authenticité du tissu. Une résistance pareille était surnaturelle. Le bonnet pointu reposait sur la table. Jehd le saisit et constata le trou net, sans doute causée par une flèche, qui l'ornait. De ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur Link depuis sa place, le reste des vêtements n'était pas plus rutilant. Brûlures, coupures, éraflures, et même des marques de dent ! Bon sang... mais où traînait-il durant ses longues absences hors de la taverne ? Pas qu'il y était souvent non plus, réalisa le jeune érudit. En fait le voir à la citadelle était rare, d'autant plus qu'il ne restait jamais longtemps en leur compagnie, passant en coup de vent glaner quelques informations pour repartir aussitôt. Il était bien parti pour sauver Hyrule à lui tout seul.

IL déplaça son regard sur la posture affalée de l'adolescent qui semblait si jeune malgré ses vêtements en lambeaux, son visage empreint de maturité lorsqu'il était réveillé et la grosse épée violette qui scindait son dos en permanence, même à présent. Il s'était endormi avec ? Ou craignait-il qu'on la lui vole ? Connaissant le personnage et ses mystères rien n'était moins sûr... Il semblait à Jedh que l'arme ressemblait à une sorte de talisman avec ses couleurs et ses ornements mystiques qu'il avait déjà perçu il y a for longtemps dans la bibliothèque de son père. Un talisman mortel. S'il elle lui avait appartenu, l'érudit aurait probablement exposé l'épée. Déjà parce qu'il ne saurait pas la manier et ensuite parce qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de mystique comme si elle était trop pure pour être tachée de sang. Pourtant vu l'apparence des vêtements de Link il était très probable que cette arme soit des plus meurtrière et que le jeune homme lui doive de nombreuses fois la vie. Hum... Il devait consulter ses livres, la découverte qui l'attendait s'annonçait immensément excitante.

Quelques borborygmes s'échappèrent des lèvres du garçon en vert l'interrompant dans ses élucubrations et le figeant ainsi que ses compagnons. Le silence se fit. Link marmonna à nouveau et la tablée se fit plus attentive. Il parlait si peu que Jehd ne s'en voulut même pas de profiter de son sommeil visiblement troublé pour en apprendre d'avantage.

"...montagne...forêt...cieux..."

Après cette énumération énigmatique il soupira et se pelotonna sur lui-même, semblant se rendormir, comme apaisé d'avoir -même inconsciemment- partagé cette information. Mais laquelle ? Moï ne résista pas à la tentation de passer ses doigts calleux dans la chevelure douce du gamin qu'il avait élevé comme son propre fils. Ainsi, Link ressemblait vraiment à un enfant. Il n'avait plus rien du guerrier au port altier et aux yeux vif qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de côtoyer. Il paraissait simplement son âge, réalisa Moï, soudain à milles lieux d'ici, de retour dans les verts pâturages de Toal où il l'avait vu grandir.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent débattre sur ce que signifiait ces mots prononcés dans le sommeil, Telma fit irruption dans la pièce de sa démarche agile et sensuelle malgré sa masse, chargée d'un plateau supportant une bouteille emplie d'un liquide brumeux assortie de plusieurs verres ainsi que d'un bol fumant emplie d'une pâtée blanche surplombée de quelques herbes. Elle posa le tout au centre de la table et, avisant Link, sembla approuver la couverture drapée sur ses épaules.

"Je m'en veut de le réveiller mais il va falloir lui faire avaler ça. Buvez un coup et assurez vous qu'il en avale jusqu'à la dernière cuillère !  
\- Ne peut-on attendre son réveil ? interrogea négligemment Jehd en faisant un geste dédaigneux du bras, s'avachissant sur la table pour atteindre le plateau de l'autre côté. Telma l'ôta de sa portée et commença le service devant sa Line boudeuse avant de lui répondre.  
\- J'aurais préféré mais ça va faire un jour complet qu'il dort."

L'érudit manqua s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Il toussa plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

"Tant que ça ?! Mais quand est-il arrivé ?  
\- Hier soir. Le teint livide, les lèvres bleues et le regard brûlant de fatigue. J'ai du le menacer de lui confisquer son arme pour qu'il accepte de passer la nuit ici. Ça a l'air de lui avoir fichu une trouille bleue plus que de raison mais il en avait bien besoin. A peine assis qu'il s'est écroulé comme une masse sans rien avoir avalé. Ce gosse va se tuer s'il continue comme ça."

Un silence médusé accompagna ses paroles. Jehd prenait aussitôt plus au sérieux l'adolescent vraisemblablement bien plus fort que son air fluet laissait à penser, Ash et Lafrel qui avaient déjà de leurs propres yeux vu ce que le baume que la présence du jeune homme semblait proférer aux régions meurtries, découvraient les conséquences dramatiques qui en semblaient en découler, loin d'avoir pu se douter d'une telle mesure. Quant à Moï, il se sentait à la fois trahi que le garçon dont il se croyait si proche ne lui conte rien des épreuves qu'il vivait, honteux d'avoir été impuissant à l'épauler et saisi détresse à l'image de son protégé, si jeune, porter un si lourd fardeau que rien ne semblait pouvoir partager.

Telma se dandina jusqu'à Link pour le secouer doucement. Et là sous leurs yeux éberlués, alors même que leurs voix n'avaient pu troubler son sommeil, l'adolescent jaillit de sa chaise comme s'il n'y dormait pas profondément une seconde auparavant, la main sur la poignée de son épée, prêt à dégainer, en une posture de combat qui émoustilla l'âme de combattant de Lafrel. Il sembla presque aussitôt reconnaître le lieu où il se trouvait et se détendit. Pas complètement cependant. Telma ignora totalement la situation stupéfiante qu'elle venait de provoquer pour mettre d'autorité le bol de soupe dans les mains gantées du garçon qui le regarda sans mot dire, les yeux à présent rendus hagards par ce réveil soudain que lui avait imposé son corps alors qu'ils était encore si fatigué.

"Bois, lui intima la tavernière. Après tu iras au lit, pour une semaine s'il le faut, jusqu'à ce que cette tête de déterré redevienne aussi fringante que lorsqu'elle a revu Iria."

Link sembla vouloir protester mais Telma avait fait volte-face pour ramasser la couverture qui avait volé lors de son brusque décollage. Elle la jeta sur son épaule et, de retour auprès de Link, commença à le déshabiller sans qu'il ne songe à la retenir, trop stupéfait. En un instant elle lui avait ôté tout son attirail, de sa tunique verte à sa côte de maille en passant par ses brassière de cuir et ses mitaines élimées. Elle posa le tout sur la table dont Jehd eut juste le temps de débarrasser deux verres, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Ash, plus rapide, s'était emparée du plateau pour le mettre en sûreté dans les airs et gardait sa mine impassible bien que ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Résigné à se laisser materner vu tournure que prenait la situation Link laissa la femme aux dreadlocks rousses achever de lui enlever tout son attirail tout en vidant soigneusement le plat qui lui brûlait les mains dès qu'il pouvait y plonger le nez. Bientôt la table fut jonchée de tout le nécessaire pour ouvrir une armurerie. Les yeux de Ash brillèrent, les autres se demandèrent simplement comment le gamin pouvait parvenir à planquer tout ça sur lui sans en paraître gêné.

Telma poussa presque Link sur le vieux sofa -plusieurs matelas garnis de plumes empilées en réalité – et le fit disparaître sous des tonnes de couvertures. Surprenant les regards amusés de ses amis en réaction à son attitude maternelle et de la faible résistance de Link, la tavernière leur en lança un à faire pâlir les morts en réponse. Les résistants tâchèrent de prendre une mine signifiant qu'ils se désintéressaient bien vite d'elle et du cadet, sans parvenir à dissimuler des sourires espiègles. Il régnait une ambiance bon enfant peu commune mais fort agréable.

Telma finit par quitter la chambre improvisée, les avertissant silencieusement de laisser le jeune bretteur tranquille. De toutes façons malgré tous leurs efforts pour demeurer discrètement attentifs, ils finirent par oublier sa présence au bout de plusieurs minutes, faute de mouvement, et puis ils discernaient à peine la forme du corps allongé sous les couvertures, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se fasse plus audible, rendue profonde par le sommeil. Ils débattirent encore de quelques sujets de moindre importance tels que la panique qui avait suivit l'incendie du château d'Hyrule avant de s'étouffer, faute d'informations ou, plus frivoles, le sans-gêne du facteur qui lisait et commentait sans vergogne le courrier qu'il livrait alors installé au fond de la taverne en attente de sa commande.

Le son paisible émit par Link eut bientôt fait de les rendre somnolents, rendant la prise de parole plus rare et les silences plus lourds à la table; Jehd céda le premier, laissant choir sa tête sur son antique livre sous les yeux dubitatifs de Ash. La jeune femme, sentant la fatigue la gagner, alla déposer ses armes et son armures près d'une paillasse et se cala contre le mur avec un nécessaire de nettoyage pour son épée. Le vieil homme qu'était Lafrel la regarda faire avec nostalgie, se rappelant ses jeunes années au sein de la garde royale d'Hyrule, au temps où on était brave et qu'on s'engageait pour des valeurs et non le prestige. Il finit par se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise pour se reposer les yeux.

Moï quant à lui se contenta de sortir un broc de papier, sa plume et son encrier ainsi que des enveloppes avant d'entamer une longue lettre à destination de sa femme, Ute. Il y décrivit son état de santé, celui de Link qu'il voyait si peu mais dont il parla le plus possible, comment Hyrule avançait sur le chemin de la guérison, lentement mais sûrement. Il resta évasif sur de nombreux points, taisant son rôle et celui de ses alliés ou sa situation, au cas où la missive serait interceptée car il était clair que soudaine disparition de la princesse Zelda ne signifiait qu'une chose ; elle n'était plus en mesure de tenir les rênes du royaume et ce n'était clairement pas de son fait à en entendre Lafrel lorsqu'il monologuait longuement sur son admirable élevé lorsqu'il était encore précepteur de la princesse. Il était clair qu'il existait un ou plusieurs autres acteurs dans cette histoire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, à l'instar du peuple. De plus, le regard assombri de Link lorsque la princesse était évoquée ne laissait aucun doute à Moï sur le fait qu'il savait quelque chose qu'il taisait farouchement. Le jeune homme ne mentait jamais, peut-être ne savait-il même pas comment faire, et son regard était immensément sincère. Aussi Moï était-il persuadé que le jeune homme connaissait la vraie situation du royaume bien qu'il gardât le silence. Il ne lui avait pas forcé la main, il avait confiance en lui et de toute façon Link se fermait à chaque fois qu'on le poussait trop. Des jours entiers de silence de sa part lorsqu'il il était jeune laissait un souvenir amer à Moï.

L'homme acheva de cacheter sa lettre et se leva dans l'optique de la porter à la poste. Il remit son casque et sa cape sombre, soucieux de préserver son anonymat, et sortit de la taverne non pas sans agiter sa lettre en direction de Telma pour la prévenir qu'il sortait. Elle lui rendit son salut distraitement' plongée dans des feuilles de comptes. Moï savait d'expérience qu'encore quelques minutes et elle serait tellement absorbée par les chiffres que la guerre pourrait éclater qu'elle n'entendrait rien. Il sortit du renfoncement sûr dans lequel était installée la taverne et commença à parcourir les rues encore vides sans se presser. La citadelle était déjà baignée de la lueur ardente de l'aube, plus chaude que celle du dôme orange qui emprisonnait le château. Moï eut une nouvelle pensée pour sa souveraine, connue pour sa grande compréhension et sa proximité avec le peuple. C'était une dirigeante aimante et très appréciée pour sa sagesse et sa compassion. Ce serait une tragédie pour le royaume que de perdre pareille gouvernante.

Lorsque Moï eut terminé sa commission et fut revenu sans encombres, en louvoyant entre les étals dressés du marché matinal, ce fut pour retrouver Telma si absorbée par sa comptabilité qu'elle ne l'aperçut même pas, comme prévu, ainsi que ses compagnons toujours endormis. Sauf un. L'arsenal jonchant la table avait disparu et le lit était fait, un mot de remerciement abandonné sur la couverture soigneusement bordée. Link était parti. Moï soupira, à la fois de désapprobation et de résignation. Pourtant il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

Il le reverrait probablement dans plusieurs semaines si n'était plusieurs mois. En bonne santé il osait l'espérer et pas trop détruit par la quête ardue qu'il semblait mener, plus solitaire que jamais.


End file.
